Kingdom Hearts: Replay
by Masshiro
Summary: What if the original Kingdom Hearts ended slightly diffrent. Well then Kingdom Hearts II would be entirly diffrent. [Major Spoilers][Yaoiish][RikuAxel]
1. The Beginning: Part I

**Disclaimer**: I Do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything by Disney or Square Enix.

* * *

**The Beginning:  
Part I**

As Sora, Donald, and Goofy attempted to press the large set of doors closed a last glimpse of King Mickey and Riku was shut away. Just before the doors closed completely Riku whispered to Sora, "Take care of her."

It would have been obvious to anyone, knowing their background, as to who Riku meant by _'her.'_

With a nod Sora confirmed it. The doors now closed, Sora and Mickey raised their keyblades and sealed the door to the light. That completed and feeling an emptiness inside Sora turned around to see _her_. Kairi was wondering towards them and seeming a bit lost. As Sora ran to her Donald attempted to stop him but it turn was stopped by Goofy. And they began to fade away into an unknown light.

(Now things are about to change)

As Sora reached her, she smiled. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

She gave him a confused look and asked, "Where's Riku?"

"He's not ready to come home yet." He replied sadly. "We'll wait for him at home."

With that said the continued onward to their own world. Upon returning everything sprang forward out of what seemed like nothing was soon the island they had once all stood on together. And the relived feeling of returning was something quite the opposite of the longing to leave that they had felt the last time they had stood there.

"We'll wait for him here." He whispered.

"Together." She added.

He smiled never taking his eyes off the horizon. Together they stood watching and waiting. Holding hands they stayed for what seemed to be an eternity.

**The Beginning:  
Part I End**

* * *

I promise this will be updated as soon as possible ;  
In the mean time suggestions are taken siriously and are grately loved! 


	2. The Beginning: Part II

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts." Hence this 'FAN FICTION'. 

I also noticed how short my first chapter was, and I'm sorry. I didn't notice it till after I posted it. I thought it was longer, honestly.

* * *

The Beginning:  
Part II 

"Well" Riku whispered. "I think we're stuck here. Unless of corse you know a way out." He looked down at his new found companion walking beside him.

"Nope." Was Mickey's reply.

As they continued to walk they exchanged the stories that had led them there. (Sorry guys I'm not going to get into the stories that I'm sure you've heard already. Assuming you played the games.)

They walked on. Never stopping. Not even for sleep. In this place filled to the brim with darkness, time seemed irrelevant. It was hard to tell if a minute had passed or a week. With each step there was more pain. Riku fought hard to suppress the harsh words and thoughts coming from within.

"Are you ok?" The sound was like a spider that had leapt at him without warning. Riku nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry," Mickey whispered.

"It's ok," Riku slowly replied, "I'm just a bit jumpy, here in this place."

"Are you going to be ok?" Mickey asked again.

"Yah. Why do you ask?"

"You seem to be in pain." Mickey sounded concerned.

Riku had hoped the king wouldn't notice. But it was hard to hide the pain when every step made him wince.

"Do you need a break?" Mickey asked, snapping Riku from his own thoughts.

Riku never got to answer Mickey's question. He was attacked from behind by some, unknown, flinching figure. The being was mostly white with no eyes, and a mouth made of what seemed to be a zipper. It looked to be made of some kind of leathery-denim kind of material. But it stretched like it were made of rubber!

Mickey was quick to act. He drew his keyblade and jumped towards the attacker. As soon as Mickey had defeated the creature, 3 more similar ones took its place! Riku joined in to help, but it was of no use. The more that were destroyed, the more that came at them. Soon both Mickey and Riku were exhausted. Just as it seemed all hope was lost, they vanished! All of them, gone, without a trace of ever being there!

Mickey stood there panting. Meanwhile Riku fell backwards exhausted. Before anything could be said, a voice came out of nowhere.

"There you are," It rang. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Who are you? Where are you? What's going on here?" Riku shouted confused, getting to his feet.

"I know that voice." Mickey whispered.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of that place." The voice answered. And with that said everything around them, all the darkness, became a blinding white light.

The Beginning:  
Part II End

* * *

I hope this gets better soon.  
This story, I realize will start off kind boring. But I promise it'll get better.  
Suggestions still loved! 


	3. The End of the Beginnig

Disclaimer: "Still don't own it." 

I know you've been waiting for this. I realy only write about a line every day or so.  
(This story may take awhile to complete...)

Sorry guys you wont know what happened to Mickey and Riku till next chapter.

* * *

The End of the Beginning:  
Start

"Roxas! Hello! Oh come on now. I saw you go around this corner!" Axel had been trying to catch up to Roxas all day. But for some unknown reason he kept on running away from Axel.

"Oh come on! I'm not pla..."

"Well that was easy."

"Dang it Xaldin!" Demyx complained. "Saix didn't want us to kill him!"

"Don't worry. He's not dead." Xaldin growled. "I only knocked him out."

"Saix is not going to be happy about this." Demyx wined.

"Quite your yappin' and lets go!" Xaldin grumbled agitaedly, while picking up Axels limp body.

"Oh, my head." Axel grumbled while rubbing the back of his head.

"So, you're awake."

Axel looked around, but saw no one.

"Hello?" He called.

"You've been a very bad boy. Axel."

"Saix? Is that you? What's going on here?"

The lights went on and everything went white. It took Axels eyes a moment to adjust to the light. When they did he could see that on a platform above him was Saix. (For those of you who have played KH2 it's the room you fought Xigbar in near the end.)

"We've told you time and again, Axel. Roxas is a deserter. An outcast. A traitor! But you insist on searching for him, and disobeying us. Xemnas is un-too pleased with you."

"What is he too scared to come down here and scold me in person?" Axel mocked.

"Oh, quite the contrary. He was looking forward to punishing you, but, I told him you weren't worth the wasted breath."

"So. Your going to punish me?" Axel inquired, ignoring Saix's tone of voice and last remark. "How was tiring to get Roxas to come back wrong?"

"Roxas is dead to us. And if I ever see him again I'll make sure he's dead to everything and everyone else as well." Saix replied.

"What kinda punishment are we looking at here? No using the nobodies? No using the transport ability? What?"

"Oh, much better that all three combined." He chuckled evilly. "We're going to have you eliminated!"

With that Saix snapped his fingers and Axel was surrounded by his once fellow nobodies.

"I'm not in the mood for this." Axel smirked. A large black and purple blob like thing appeared behind him. He slipped into it quickly and disappeared.

"Demyx!" Saix shouted angrily.

"Yes, sir?" Came a weary reply.

"I thought I told you to disable his ability to transport himself!"

"I did! I swear it!" Demyx defended, with his hands on his head.

"Then he wont get far." Saix laughed to himself.

Axel stepped into a large, bright blue, swirling walkway. Everything seemed normal, at least at first. As he walked towards the other side everything started to disincarnate! Axel made a dash for the other side. As he neared it the path in front of him gave way and he almost went over the edge. He paused for a moment. If he was going to make it out, he was going to have to jump. But he wasn't certain that if he jumped weather or not he would make it. If he barley missed there would be nothing to grab onto. He'd have to make it all the way through. With that he leapt forward.

"Oh crap!" He cursed. There was no way he had put enough energy into that push off. He covered his eyes, he didn't want to see what would happen now.

The End of the Beginning:  
End

* * *

Well That's the end of the beginning of this story.  
Suggestions still loved!  
And those of you who have reviewed, thank you.  
Though there are few of you, like 3 or so, you've made me happy. :) 


End file.
